A Broken Blossom
by rosepetels
Summary: After a battle with Eggman Sonic gets injured so Shadow takes care of Sonic but is slowly falling in love with Sonic but Sonic is hiding somethig what is it. RATED M FOR SONADOW, FLUTTERDASH, ACTION AND DARK THEMES. WARNING IT THE STORY SUCKS AT FRIST BUT GETS BETTER.
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ THIS FRIST BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY OR THINGS WON'T MAKE SENSE. THIS IS KINDA LIKE SNEEK PEEK AT A STORY I WAS GOING TO WRITE BUT I NEED TO FINSHE OTHER STORIES SO I CAN MAKE THAT OTHER STORY. ALSO THERE IS A HUMAN RAINBOW DASH AND HUMAN FLUTTERSHY IN THIS STORY PLEASE READ ON DA FLUTTERSHY'S SECRECT AND ON FANFICTION INSANE LOVE AND SPARK FOR THIS STORY TO MAKE SENSE WHY THESE GIRLS ARE HERE. ALSO MARIA (Not the hengehog but the real Maria not a clone) WILL BE IN THIS STORY. DON'T WORRY I'LL MAKE A STORY ON WHY SHE'S IN THIS STORY IN ANOTHER STORY. ALSO THIS STORY BEGINS KINDA SUCKS BUT WILL GET BETTER MAYBE AROUND CHAPTER 3. NOW PLEASE ENJOY. ALSO DON'T ASK AGAIN WHY THERE IN THIS STORY I WON'T GIVE OUT SPOILERS.**

Chapter 1: Under the cherry blossem tree at night.

'I can't belive i'm doing this'Shadow thought.

**FLASHBACK.**

"Come on Shads one race I swear"Sonic begged.

"No"Shadow huffed.

"Come on I know you wanna have a rematch"Sonic smrik.

"Please I know why you want a rematch to see who's faster"SHadow huffed.

"Yep but we all know i'm the fastest thing alive"Sonic grined.

"Yeah right your telling that to the uitimate life form"Shadow said.

"Well if your are the uitimate life form why don't cha race me"Sonic winked.

"Again why should I"Shadow ask.

"Cause your not the uilimate life form if you can't even race me"Sonic smrik.

"WHAT"Shadow yelled.

"Yep. Your chicken cause you know I can bet you"Sonic turned his back.

"OH HELL NO I'LL SHOW YOU I AM THE UILIMATE LIFE FORM"Shadow shouted.

"It's a race then"Sonic look at Shadow.

"This Saturday at 1"Shadow said.

**FLASHBACK ENDS.**

'I should have know that faker would trick me into doing this'Shadow thought as he saw Sonic getting ready for the race.

"All right You dudes ready"A grey cat with blound hair ask with blue eyes and glasses. She was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and blue jeans with black boots.

"Yep"Sonic grinned.

"I still can't belive you all even Maria want to watch us race"Shadow said.

"Well I've never seen you race agaist Sonic so I thought this be fun"Maria smiled. Maria was wearing a black long sleeved shirts jeans and tena shoes and a blue headband.

"Alright lets get this show on the road"A rainbow colored girl said her name was Rainbow dash. She was wearing goggles and fingerless gloves along with a light blue scarf with a black and blue tank top and yellow shorts with black and blue tenna shoes.

"Fine"Shadow huffed.

"Alright guys hear are the rules you guys have 1 hour to race to see who's faster and you must come back to my house for the finshe line make sense"Rose ask.

"Makes sense to me"Sonic grined.

"Whatever"SHadow huffed.

"Alright i GO"Rose yelled.

Then the race was on. Rose lived in big open plains with hills the plains seem like to go on forever. There was enoughe space where she lived for a race.

Sonic was next to Shadow and so was Shadow.

'I Will not lose to that faker'Shadow thought.

**BACK WITH EVERYONE.**

A teenage girl with pink hair and light green eyes was looking at the clouds seeing they were grey. The girl was named Fluttershy. She was wearing a yellow sun dress with Romen like shoes. **(A/N Just a heads up for those who haven't read Fluttershy's secrect, insane love and sprak Fluttershy has gotten way braver)**

"Guys I think it's gonna rain soon"Fluttershy ponited out and everyone saw she was right.

"Should we get Shadow and Sonic and stop the race"A yellow fox with two tails and blue eyes ask his name was Tails.

"Nah, lets torture them besides they got one hour lets go inside in my house before it rains"Rose suggested.

**BACK WITH SONIC AND SHADOW.**

Sonic and Shadow were still racing untill Shadow was the frist to notice a raindrop became a millons of raindrops that when both of the blurs stop and look at the sky to notice it was raining.

"Oh crap we need to get somewhere dry"Sonic shouted.

"Lets look around to find somewhere to stay dry"Shadow said then they both ran to find a place to stay dry.

**LATER.**

Shadow was in a forest with Sonic when Sonic notice something.

"Shads look at this"Sonic smiled.

"What is it"Shadow ask.

"Look"Sonic ponited to a waterfall with a pond with the water seem to be going somewhere but it had had no where else to go.

"Whats so speical about this place"Shadow ask.

"I think there's a cave behide the waterfall we could stay dry there"Sonic smiled.

"I thought you hated water"Shadow ask.

"I do but I don't think the pond's that deep come on lets go"Sonic grab Shadow's hand and ran to the waterfall and jump through the water to see that Sonic was right there was a cave behide the waterfall.

"Looks like you were right faker"Shadow said.

"Hey Shads look"Sonic ponited to a small stream of water going to the other side of the cave.

"Thats kinda cool"Sonic smiled.

'WHats with him today'Shadow thought.

"Hey Sonic you've been acting way more cheeper then usal did something happen today"Shadow ask.

Sonic look at Shadow with shock eyes then smiled and said "To be honest I just feel so alive today that I feel I'm gonna die and I don't want to waste the time I have I don't know why I just woke up feeling like that. Werid right"Sonic ask.

"I guess"Shadow agreed.

"Anyways want to rest a bit"Sonic ask.

"Whatever"Shadow huffed.

Sonic smiled and sat down. Shadow look at the blue blur and joined him.

"So what now"Sonic ask.

"I don't know just sit I guess"Shadow complained.

"Well alright"Sonic look a bit sad then yawned.

"I'm guessing you didn't get enoughe sleep"Shadow ask.

"Your right I was just so excited for our race but now the rain started. I guess we can another race when it stops raining"Sonic smiled.

"Fine"Shadow huffed.

Sonic yawned again then look at Shadow.

"Hey can I sleep on your lap I don't want to wake up feeling pain"Sonic was talking about the cold hard rock ground.

Shadow blushed by what Sonic ask but then answeared. "Fi-fine"Shadow studdered. 'Why am I blushing so much'Shadow thought.

"Thanks Shads I own you one"Sonic smiled then yawned then layed on Shadow's legs getting comterble. Shadow blushed then ask Sonic "Are my legs that comfortable"SHadow ask.

"Yeah"Sonic smiled then drfited off to sleep.

'He's already asleep I guess he really was tired'Shadow thought.

Sonic was breathing was very calm almost like a lullaby.

'This isn't so bad'Shadow thought then felt a yawn coming on and he was right.

'I must be getting tired'Shadow thought.

Shadow then was about to lay down when he notice Sonic's ears were in plain sight. 'I'm bored. I wonder what happens if I mess with Sonic's ear'Shadow thought then gave a light tounch to Sonic's ear then Sonic's ear twicth. SHadow giggled by that.

"I wonder what happens if I keep messing with them"Shadow whispered.

Then touch Sonic's ear again and they twicth this made Shadow laughed. "Thats actually kinda cute"Shadow smiled then relized what he said. 'Did-did I just think that Sonic's ear twitching is cute'Shadow thought. Then Shadow look at Sonic and smiled.

"I don't care"Shadow smiled. Then he yawned.

"I'm getting tired I should maybe rest just for a little bit"Shadow yawned then layed down and slept.

**LATER.**

Shadow was being shoken until he finally woke up to see Sonic.

"Sonic why did you wake me up"Shadow ask with a yawn.

"Cause it stop raining and it's night"Sonic smiled.

"So what"Shadow ask.

"Look outside"Sonic smiled.

Shadow got up and went to the other side of the cave and look to see a Cherry blossem tree and it seemed to be glowing from the moonlight.

"Wow"Shadow was amazed how it was glowing from the moonlight.

"Awesome right"Sonic ask.

"Ye-yeah"Shadow whispered.

"Come on then Shads"Sonic smiled then ran to the glowing tree.

SHadow soon followed.

As Soon as Shadow got to the glowing tree he saw how the trunks look like they were glowing from the glowing blossoms. The cherry blossoms were glowing from the beatifull moon making the tree look like the only sorce of light.

"So beatifull"Sonic whispered then layed back on the tree.

Shadow just kept looking how beatiful the glowing tree look it amazed Shadow that one sorce of light can turn something so simple like a tree look like the most amazing thing he never seen in his life.

"Hey shads you alright your stairing into space"Sonic ask.

"I'm fine just ammazed"Shadow whispered but Sonic was still able to hear.

"Then come here"Sonic ask while poniting to his lap.

"What are you doing"Shadow ask.

"Giving you my lap"Sonic smiled "You know to say sorry"Sonic said.

"Sorry"Shadow gave a confused look.

"Yeah I made you sleep on the ground the least I can do is let you sleep more comferble"Sonic giggle.

Shadow look at Sonic then thought'I guess it wouldn't kill me if I just lay on his lap for a few mintues'SHadow thought then walk over Sonic and layed down on Sonic's lap then look up to see a better view of the Glowing tree it made the sky look like it was being taking over by falling cherry blossems it was a even more beatiful sight to see.

'This isn't so bad in fact this is better'Shadow thought then smiled.

"Shads your smiling"Sonic smiled.

"I know"Shadow said then ponited to the sky and Sonic look up to see what Shadow was seeing.

"This is so beatiful. Does Rose know that she lives near here"Sonic ask.

"I don't think so"Shadow said.

"Maybe we should show her her favorite tree is a cherry blossom tree"Sonic suggested.

"Yeah we should"Shadow agreeded.

"Wait your agreeing with me but you hate Rose"Sonic said.

"Well she's gonna find out someday she lives near here so we might as well right"Shadow ask.

"Yeah your right"Sonic smiled.

**THE NEXT DAY.**

Everyone woke up and notice that Sonic or SHadow are still not back.

"Where do you they could be"A white hengehog ask. His name is Silver.

"Who knows"Rose said then notice 2 blurs a black blur and a blue blur.

"Found them"Rose said then went away.

"Well at least there okay"Silver smiled.

**OUTSIDE.**

Sonic and Shadow were outside of Rose's door then Sonic smiled.

"Thanks for showing me the tree Faker"Shadow thanked.

"No problem SHads"Sonic smiled.

**SHADOW'S POV.**

There are momments that I don't want to forget and that night with the cherry blossom was one of those momments because sometimes I just need to smile to relize how lucky I am.

**TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Captured.

It was sunny and so beatiful. Not a single cloud in the sky the birds were chirping the wind wasn't harsh or cold. Yep it was nice day and our favorite hero Sonic was enjoying the day by laying on the nice warm grass.

"It feels so nice today"Sonic smiled.

**INSIDE.**

Maria and Shadow were having a snack and Maria needed to ask SHadow something. "Hey Shadow do you mind if I ask you something"Maria ask.

"Sure what is it Maria"Shadow ask.

"Well it's just...it's..."Maria kept on stutterding. 'This is embarssing to ask'Maria thought.

"Do you have a crush on Sonic"Maria blushed.

Shadow look at his best friend wondering why she ask that then notice the himself was blushing.

"N-no"Shadow blushed.

"Okay"Maria whispered.

"Why do you ask"Shadow ask.

"It's just that when you got back you and Sonic's race you were really happy that I thought something might have you know 'happened"'Maria blushed.

Shadow understood what Maria ment and blushed "N-no I was just happy to be back"Shadow lied.

"Shadow your lying"Maria notice.

"H-how did you know"Shadow ask.

"I've know you long enoughe to know when your lying and what you feel"Maria smiled.

Shadow blushed from embarrsment of what Maria said.

"Your right I was lying"Shadow blushed.

"Then why were you so happy when you got back"Maria ask.

"Beacause me and Sonic saw a cherry blossom tree"Shadow blushed.

"Wow"Maria was stunned.

"I know I know it's stupid"Shadow said.

"No not at all in fact do you think you can show me the cherry blossom tree one day"Maria ask.

"Of course Maria"Shadow smiled.

**MEANWHILE.**

Sonic was still laying on the grass he was in peace then heard a familer voice.

"SONIC" A girl's voice.

Sonic look to see a pink hengehog with green eyes. Her name was Amy.

"Oh he-"Sonic was cut off when AMy gave Sonic a death hug.

"How are you my darling"Amy ask.

'Being crushed'Sonic thought but was able to breathe again once Amy let go.

"I'm just relaxing"Sonic smiled.

"May I join you"Amy ask.

"Sure"Sonic smiled and layed back down but with AMy this time.

"Hey can I ask you something Sonic"Amy ask.

"Sure"Sonic smiled.

"You've been smileing alot more latly and you way more cheeper did something happened"Amy ask while sitting up.

"Well I just woke up feeling way happy thats all I can say"Sonic smiled.

"Oh Sonic I just love your smiles"Amy smiled then gave Sonic another hug of death.

'Help'Sonic thought.

"Yo I think your gonna crash him like that"Rainbow said.

"Hey RD"Sonic greeted.

"How long have you've been there"Amy ask.

"Not long"Rainbow smiled "Just wanted to let you guys know that me and Flutters are heading home"Rainbow smiled.

"Already"Sonic look at Rainbow.

"Yeah me and Fluttershy wanted to come over because it's our frist year annversity so we thought we come here to celebrate"Rainbow smiled.

"Wow you didn't tell us that"Amy said.

"I forgot anyways were going back to train"Rainbow smiled.

"Train"Sonic gave a confused look.

"Yeah. Me and Fluttershy are still gaurdains of Equestra"Rainbow smiled then saw Fluttershy flying her way. **(A/N This part of the story is from spark)**

"Ready to go"Rainbow ask.

"Yep"Fluttershy smiled.

**LATER.**

Rainbow and Fluttershy left and everyone was kinda sad considering it's always fun when Rainbow dash and Fluttershy come over.

It was 8 at night and everyone but Amy were having dinner.

Amy was still outside admairing the night sky.

"Should someone get Amy"Maria ask.

"Yeah someone should"Rose said.

"I'll get her"A purple cat with gold eyes said with a calm voice. The cat's name was Blaze.

"Thanks Blaze"Rose smiled.

"Of course"Blaze returned the smile.

**OUTSIDE.**

'Oh I wish Sonic would ask me to marry me already i've been patince but i'm starting to lose it'Amy thought. Amy look at the full moon at it's beatiful glow. 'No Amy give Sonic more time he's probaly waiting for the right time'Amy thought she still belived Sonic loved her.

Amy closed her eyes to daydream about Sonic purposing to her then Amy open her eyes to see the moon had gotten black.

"What the"Amy said. Amy got a closer look and heard a voice.

"Why hello there pinky"This voice was way to familer for Amy to even guess it was Eggman.

"Eggman where are you"Amy demanded.

"Up here"Eggman smiled then press a red button which made Amy levatie from mid air.

"SONIC"Amy yelled hoping Sonic will get her.

"AMY"Blaze yelled.

"Hey cat girl"Eggman grined.

"Put her down Eggman"Blaze demanded.

"Make me"Eggman shouted.

"Allright then"Blaze whispered then use her fire power on Eggman nothing work.

"Like my new invtaion it's fire proof"Eggman chuckled.

"Curse you Eggman"Blaze curesd.

"Now then tell Sonic to vist me at this very loction and it's okay to bring friends"Eggman threwed a piece of paper at Blaze and Blaze read what ir said on the paper it was more like a home made map.

"SEE YA"Eggman chuckle then left with Amy.

"BLAZE"Amy yelled.

As soon as Blaze look at the sky both Amy and Eggman were gone.

**INSIDE ROSE'S HOUSE.**

"What's taking Ms. Blaze and Ms. Amy so long" A carmel rabbit ask. The rabbit's name was Cream.

"I'll go check"A bee said. The bee's name was Charmy then all of a sudden Blaze came running through the doors.

"Blaze whats wrong"Rose ask.

"It's Amy she's been kidnap"Blaze explanied what happened.

**AT EGGMAN'S LAB.**

Amy was in a cage while Eggman was telling his robots to watch Amy while he was getting things ready.

"Do you understand I still have alot to do before Sonic gets here"Eggman smrik.

"Of course"The robots said.

"Good now i'll be getting ready let her out once I give the single"Eggman said then left.

"Wait you just captured and your letting me go"Amy gave a confused look.

"Why yes"Eggman smrik. "Don't ask why it's a surprise I still need to get the room ready and I still have to test my robots"Eggman said then left.

'Whats going on'Amy thought.

**MEANWHILE.**

"So this is where Eggman wants me"Sonic ask.

"Yeah"Blaze nodded.

"THEN WHO'S WITH ME"Sonic yelled.

"I'm in"Maria smiled.

"Are you sure Maria"Shadow ask.

"Of course"Maria smiled.

"Okay then"Shadow said still giving conser.

"Espio want to come with us"Sonic ask.

"Sure"Espio said.

"Lets go"Espio demanded.

"Cool"Sonic smiled.

"Vector, Vanillna how about you guys stay here until we get back just to keep a eye on Cream, Cheese and Charmy"Rose ask.

"I'm okay with that"Vector smiled.

"I am to"Vannila smiled.

"Then lets go"Sonic smiled then ran outside and everyone but Charmy, Vector, Cheese, Cream and Vannila left.

'Hold on Amy'Sonic thought.

**TBC.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Crime and Punishment.

Sonic and his friends were running to Eggman's lab made it.

"So this is his new lab" A red echihda said. His name was Knuckles.

"Yep. Can't belive we never notice I mean it's in the middle of downtown"Sonic smiled.

'He's still smileing. It's strange when he told me that he just woke up feeling so happy that it felt like he was gonna die and doesn't want to waste time is he sick but he looks so healthy'Shadow thought.

"Allright lets go"Sonic smiled and led everyone inside the lab. Inside were just like a dome only with metel doors that silde down and a glass window with a bunch of buttons.

"Nothing special here"Sonic said while looking around a bit.

"Maria do you think you can use your power to fine Amy"Silver ask.

"I can try"Maria said. Over time Maria has gave this abilty to let her soul escape her body at will. This power also allows Maria go to places her friends not even Shadow can go. Her soul can also go to toher worlds and differnt diamasions. No one can see Maria ot hear Maria when her soul escapes her body but they can feel her.

**MEANWHILE.**

Amy was waiting for Sonic also the robots to let her go.

'Whats taking my darling Sonic so long'Amy thought.

Thats when Amy felt something on her shoulder nothing was there which only ment.

"Maria"Amy whispered.

**LATER.**

Everyone was waiting for a reponsce for Maria until.

"Hello Hengehog"Everyone look at the window to see Eggman poniting a gun to Amy's head.

"SONIC HELP ME"Amy shouted.

"AMY"Sonic yelled. "Hold on Amy i'm coming"Sonic smiled then curled up into a ball and spin to the window and broke it.

"EGGMAN LET GO O-"Sonic notice Eggman had no gun but Eggman's finger was about to push a red button. Eggman press the button alowing a metel silding door was replacing the broken window.

"What the"Sonic look shock and confushed.

"What's going on Eggman" Sonic ask then notice Amy wasn't with Eggman" And where's Amy"Sonic ask.

"Don't worry she's safe"Eggman said.

"Then where is she"Sonic ask.

"Thats something for Maria to find out"Eggman chuckle"I forgot that girl had powers looks like I won't give my robots the singal now HO HO HO. It still gives me time though"Eggman smiled.

"Time"Sonic gave a confushed look.

"Yes time"Eggman smiled.

"Well then i'm out"Sonic smiled then saw a door behide Eggman and ran to the door and was about to turn the knob untill.

"OH NO YOU DON'T"Eggman shouted then injected Sonic with a drug.

"AHHH"Sonic screamed from the surprise pain and fell he then felt like he was being drag into the middle of the room.

"What did you do to me"Sonic ask.

"I gave you a type of paralyzer that still alows you to be awake and feel you just can't move for about a hour and a half but thats enoghe time for me"Eggman smrik as he was getting something in his pocket.

"What do you mean"Sonic ask.

**MEANWHILE.**

Maria's soul was shuting down robots one by one as Amy was running to escape.

'I better thank Maria for this I know i'll bake her cake'Amy thought considering Maria was kind enoghe to help Amy escape.

They both soon saw a meatal sliding door and Maria easliy moved it alowing Amy to leave they both saw Everyone but Sonic in one room.

"HEY GUYS"Amy shouted.

"Amy"Knuckles look at Amy.

Maria sooned retunred to her body and told them what happened.

"Are you okay"Tails ask.

"Just fine"Amy smiled then look at a metal sliding door along with broken glass on the floor.

"What happened in here"Amy ask.

"Sonic broke Eggman's window but not after that sliding door came out of no where"A white bat said. The bat's name was Rouge. "So now were just waiting for Sonic"Rouge said.

"Guys I think Eggman's planing on doing something to Sonic"Amy said.

"What makes you think that"Shadow ask.

"Well he was telling me something about giving his robots a sighnal to let me go I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about this"Amy said with sad eyes.

"Okay well lets get him"Shadow said calmy.

"Oh before I forget"Tails gave Amy her piko piko hammer.

"Thanks Tails"Amy smiled.

Maria had a idea that her soul would go through the metal door to see whats going. "Hey guys I have a idea"Maria smiled and explanied her plan.

"Okay"Shadow said.

Maria soul left her body to go through the door but something wouldn't let her soul go through it was a painful spark of enegery this alowed Maria's soul to return to her rightful body.

"What happened"Shadow ask with worry.

"I think Eggman knew I was gonna do that"Maria said and explained what happened.

"Now what"Rose said.

Silver thought of something then saw some rocks on the ground. 'Why are rocks here'Silver thought then look up to see a crumbleing ceiling. 'Eggman must have broke in here'Silver thought then pick up a rock and threwed at the door to find out that another spark of enegry distroeded the rock into ashes.

"Ouch"Rose said almost like it was painful for her.

"Well Maria's right Eggman did do something to make sure we wouldn't ger in"Silver frowned.

"Now what"Esipo ask.

"I wonder if that door is fire proof"Rose smiled like she had a idea.

"What do you mean"Blaze ask.

"Blaze how strong is your fire power"Rose ask.

"Pretty strong why"Blaze ask.

"Maybe if you your fire power on the door maybe what ever Eggman did to the door will no longer work"Rose smiled.

"Good idea but where do I hit"Blaze ask about where to use her power on a fusebox or on the door.

"Well it looks like the sprak is hitting working on the door maybe hit the door"Rose said.

"Okay"Blaze nodded and use her power not only did it work but the metal door was burn so mean anything that hits the door the door will break.

"ALRIGHT GO BLAZE"Rose cheered.

"Th-thanks"Blaze blushed.

"Alright MY TURN"Amy shouted thenuse her Hammer to break the door and the metal door broke.

"ALRIGHT. SONIC MY LOVE I'M HERE"Amy smiled and everyone got near to the now broken door to only be in shock and a little disguted.

Eggman look up to see Sonic's friends and frowne.

"Aw, And I was having fun. Wait maybe I can still do this one little part"Eggman chuckled.

Sonic look up at Eggman and whispered like he was about to cry. "Please stop"Sonic whispered.

"HOLD ALMOST DONE"Eggman smrik then gave a finale pull on Sonic's left leg. Sonic's left leg seemed to be damaged by a hacksaw to the ponit you see bone and muscle.

Eggman gave a finall push and Sonic's left leg was pulled right off his body mean alowing muscle tissue to come apart and the bone that everyone could see look like some bone shards were rip off along with Sonic's leg.

Sonic look up to see his friends and cried.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"Sonic screamed.

**TBC.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: What's done is done.

Everyone look at the now one leg Sonic. Blaze sweared she was gonna throw up. Sonic look at his friends then Shadow. 'Someone help'Sonic look at Shadow then fainted.

"HO HO HO TODAY HAS BEEN THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE"Eggman cheered.

"EGGMAN WHY"Tails yelled.

"BECAUSE THIS HENGEHOG HAS BEEN ON MY NERVES LONG ENOGHE"Eggman yelled.

Everyone even Maria were ready to fight by chargeing at Eggman but Eggman grab Sonic's head and grab a gun from his pocket poniting the gun at Sonic's head. Then everyone stop charging at the now insane Doctor.

"ANYONE GETS NEAR ME AND A BULLET GOES THREW SONIC'S HEAD"Eggman yelled.

Everyone look at Eggman then Maria had a idea 'I'll just use my power to break the gun and make Eggman let go of Sonic'Maria thought then her soul escape her body "I should go for the gun first"Maria said no one could hear her when her soul is no longer in her body.

Maria went to the gun then a spark of engry hit Maria making her soul retreat back to her body.

"AHHH"Maria screamed as if she was in pain.

"MARIA"Shadow yelled.

"I'm okay"Maria said with small pain.

"HO HO HO. I came perpared"Eggman chuckle.

"YOU SICK TWISED BASTARD"Rose yelled.

"I'll take that as a complamet"Eggman smiled.

"LET GO OF HIM"Shadow demanded.

"And if I don't what will you do? You don't have the Chaos emeralds remember"Eggman smiled.

"THATS BECAUSE YOU TOOK THEM ALONG WITH THE SOL EMERALDS"Blaze yelled while trying not to look at Sonic's broken leg. She just felt sick just by the smell of blood.

"True"Eggman smiled.

"YOUR SICK EGGMAN GIVES US BACK SONIC"Tails yelled.

"Hmm... NAH"Eggman pulled the triger for the gun everyone was expecting Sonic to die but instead metal doors open to see Eggman's robots.

"HAVE FUN"Eggman smiled then open the door behide him and ran off.

"SONIC"Shadow yelled and started to run but a robot block his path.

"DAMN YOU"Shadow yelled at the robot.

The robot then look at Shadow and attack Shadow with a lazer. **(A/N YES A LAZER DON'T JUGDE ME)**

Shadow dogued the lazer and look at it 'If I don't get pass this fucker then I can't save that faker'Shadow thought then grolwed at the robot the robot just attack with his fist this time. Again Shadow douged the attack and the robot hit the ground but the ground broke into rumble from the robot.

'There strong'Shadow thought.

Maria was fighting another robot. 'Mabye I can break them down'Maria thought then escape her body and went inside the robot to break it down and she found the sorce of the robot with in one and tried to break it down but failed. She escape back to her body.

"Eggman really did came perpared"Maria shouted as the robot was gonna attack Maria.

"MARIA"Silver yelled and grab MAria to save her from the attack.

"You allright"Silver ask.

"Just fine you"Maria ask.

"Same"Silver smiled.

"We need a plan or at least help Shadow to get Sonic"Maria said she knew what Shadow was trying to do.

"Then what can we do everyone's fighting robots"Silver ask.

"I don't know"Maria fronwed.

"SILVER MARIA"Blaze yelled and ran to them she was escapeing from a robot "THESE ROBOTS ARE FIRE PROOF I CAN'T EVEN BURN THEM"Blaze yelled.

"I can't shut them dowm"Maria frowned.

"I can't even use my powers on them to"Silver said "Eggman really did came perpared he knows all our powers and weaknesses we can' fight this we need help"Silver said.

'Think Maria think. Wait Silver said everyone was fighting robots but I KNOW 2 PEOPLE WHO ARN'T'Maria thought.

"SILVER BLAZE I NEED YOU TO COVER ME FOR A WHILE"Maria shouted.

"Did you come up with a plan"Blaze ask.

"No but I do know we need help and like Silver said everyone's fighting robots but I know 2 people who arn't"Maria smiled.

Blaze and Silver look at Maria and knew who she was talking.

"OKAY"Silver smiled.

"WE'LL TAKE COVER FOR YOU WHILE YOU GET FLUTTERSHY AND RAINBOW DASH"Blaze smiled.

"Thank you"Maria smiled then her soul left her body to go to another diamation to get Fluttershy and Rainbow dash.

**MEANWHILE.**

Rainbow dash and Fluttershy and there friends were enjoying a view of the lake which was beutifull.

"The lake looks so pretty Rainbow"Fluttershy smiled.

"Yeah wish we could swim but it's to damn cold"Rainbow said considering it was winter.

"Just ignore that Rainbow besides look at the bright side it's not snowing and if Applejack didn't suggest we go on a hike we never saw the lake"Twilight smiled.

"I agree"Rarity smiled.

"Good ponit"Rainbow smiled.

While everyone was enjoying the lake MAria spoted them. "There they are"Maria smiled.

**(A/N I FOROG TO TELL YOU IN THE LAST CHAPTER THAT EVEN THOUGH WHEN MARIA'S SOUL ESCAPES HER BODY AND NO CAN HEAR HER OR SEE HER BUT SHE CAN GO INTO THERE MINDS WHEN THERE ALSEEP SHE CAN GET INTO THERE DREAMS BUT WHEN NOT ALSEEP SHE CAN SHOW IMAGES THAT MARIA SAW)**

"Hold on Sonic help is on the way"Maria shouted then went into Rainbow's mind.

"AH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"Rainbow suddenly got a headache.

"DASHIE"Fluttershy shouted.

"WHATS WRONG"Applejack ask.

"My-my head hurts like hell"Rainbow groaned.

Then she got a horrorfing image.

Rainbow saw Eggman ripping off Sonic's leg in a very gruesom way and she saw Sonic crying crying for help.

Then the image stop and so was Raibow's headache.

"SONIC"Rainbow yelled.

"Rainbow whats wrong"Pinkie ask.

"IT'S SONIC HIS LEG GOT FUCKING RIP OFF"Rainbow yelled.

"WHAT"Fluttershy was stun.

"Maria just showed me what happen I need to go"Rainbow wings appeared and she flew off.

"DASHIE"Fluttershy yelled.

**LATER.**

Rainbow was in front of a mirror which would lead her to Sonic but was stop when Fluttershy came right in front her Rainbow which scared Rainbow.

"Your not going alone Sonic's my friend to and don't forget I help with animals woth injurys I might be able to help Sonic"Fluttershy look determend to help.

"Are you sure"Raibow ask.

"Of course"Fluttershy smiled.

"Okay then lets go"Rainbow smiled.

"WAIT"Twilight shouted and she was holding somethings. "You can't leave without these"Twilight was holding a machine gun with amo and a axe which Twilight could barly hold.

"Thanks twi"Rainbow grab the gun.

"Yeah thanks"Fluttershy grab the axe which seemed like she could carry it like a feather.

"Good luck"Applejack smiled.

"Thanks"Rainbow smiled.

"Wait here extra amo"Rarity gave Rainbow a back pack with penlty of amo.

"Thanks see you guys later"Rainbow and fluttershy hold hands and went through the portal.

**LATER.**

Shadow was still dougeing the robots attacks and just felt hopeless. 'This is hopeless'Shadow thought then was in a coner where the robot stood in front of him no escape for Shadow.

"No"Shadow whispered.

The robot was about attack when Fluttershy came down knees first crushing the robots head to the ponit that if the robot was human then Fluttershy would have killed it.

"Fl-Fluttershy"Shadow whispered.

"Hey"Fluttershy greeted.

"LOOK OUT"Shadow was poniting to another robot that was behide Fluttershy and Fluttershy smrik.

"Hey robot FUCK OFF"Fluttershy smiled darkly and ran up the robot's arm and threw her axe at the robot's neck so hard that the robot's neck snap. Fluttershy grab her axe and jumped off.

"Damn Fluttershy"Rainbow came down feet frist"Forgot you had it in ya"Rainbow smiled.

"Well anyone messes with my friends they should know I become a complete bitch to them"Fluttershy smiled darkly.

"You see this is why i'm afraid of you"Rainbow smiled.

"I'll take that as a complament"Fluttershy smiled.

"Anyways Shadow you go get Sonic well take care of these fuckers"Rainbow was talking about the robot.

"Thanks"Shadow thanked and left.

"Alright lets kill some robots"Fluttershy smiled.

"In agreement"Rainbow smiled.

"Thank you"Maria thanked.

"No problem.

**MEANWHILE**

Sonic woke up feeling heavy.

"Wh-what just happened"Sonic ask himself.

"Where am I"Sonic notice he was in some sort of grey room with no door.

"What ju- AH My leg"Sonic felt pain and look down to see his left leg was no longer there just a stump.

"WHAT HAPPEN TO MY LEG"Sonic yelled.

"Your awake"Eggman came into the room wearing a white coat and with a tray tools. The tools were a scapel and two hot large nails with a hammer.

"What is this"Sonic ask while crying.

"You see Sonic you got on my last nerve and I just couldn't take it anymore I'm at my breaking ponit Sonic and your getting in the way of my plans so this is the last you'll see of me"Eggman smiled.

"What"Sonic ask.

Eggman grab the scapel and silce Sonic's head but not deep enouge to gut his brain out or to reach the skull.

"OW WHAT THE HELL EGGMAN"Sonic ask.

"That was for the headaches you gave me"Eggman then went to Sonic's right ear and use the scapel to cut out a trigle from Sonic's ear which was small but still very painful"OW"Sonic yelled.

"This is for talking"Eggman smiled this just ment Eggman was having was to much fun.

"My ear"Sonic sob.

"I'll put away the scapel for now but for now this for making me go through so work"Eggman grab a nail and the hammer and placed the nail on Sonic's hand.

"No"Sonic whispered.

"YES"Eggman chuckled.

**MEANWHILE.**

Shadow was looking everywhere but not even a blue piece of fur was no help on finding Sonic.

"Damnit where is he"Shadow growled.

"Think Shadow think if I were Eggman where would I go"Shadow whispered then thought of something.

"I think there might be a basment here thats the only place I haven't check"Shadow said then ran downstairs to get the basement but passed a room he didn't see that had the sol emeralds and choas emearlds.

Shadow went downstairs and saw a room with no door with a light and he smelt blood.

"SONIC"Shadow yelled and got to the room and saw what was wrong.

"Oh SHadow glad you made it"Eggman smiled. Eggman was useing the scapel to cut open and Shadow sweared he saw Sonic's rip cage.

"Oh my go-"Shadow didn't finshe his sentice. SHadow fell to his hands and kness and his face turned a bright green and threwed up.

"Whats wrong Shadow not feeling well"Eggman chuckled.

"Sh-shadow"Sonic look at Shadow with tears in his eyes.

Shadow recovered from the amout of vomit and stood up shakely still not feeling well but look at the poor Sonic and wipe his face from vomit that was on his face. Shadow saw Sonic's head injured and ear along with Sonic's hands nailed to a plat form Sonic was on.

"YOU BASTARD"Shadow ran up to Eggman and punched Eggman out cold.

"YOU'LL FUCKING PAY"Shadow yelled then look at Sonic and relized he didn't have time to kill Eggman he's friend was dieing.

"SONIC HOLD ON"Shadow ran up to Sonic and was trying to think of something to help Sonic.

"What am I suppose to do"Shadow thought out loud then remebered that Silver could use his power to get rid on the nails on Sonic's hand and Rose and Fluttershy could help Sonic.

"HOLD ON SONIC I'M GOING TO GET THE OTHERS THERE GOING TO HELP YOU I'LL HURRY JUST DON'T FUCKING DIE ON ME"Shadow yelled.

"Okay"Sonic said weakly.

"I'LL BE BACK"Shadow yelled then left.

"Whew finally he's gone"Eggman stood up.

"And in case your wondering why i'm awake insteade of being out cold it's because I was pertending now then that hit the head reminded me of something I could use"Eggman smrik and grabs chains with hooks at the bottom of chains were be attache to the ceiling which was behide Sonic. "What are those for"Sonic ask.

"To help me"Eggman smiled then grab something from his pocket which was a drug labled adrenaline and poke the needle and injected the poor hengehog with the drug.

"This should keep you awake"Eggman smiled and grab the hooks.

**LATER.**

Shadow ran to where his friends were fighting and saw Rainbow dash and Fluttershy do most of the fighting.

Shadow's jaw drop and notice all the robots were defeeted.

"Holy-"Shadow was cut off when AMy ran tords Shadow.

"WHERE'S SONIC"Amy ask.

"I NEED YOUR GUYS HELP"Shadow beged.

"What is it"Knuckles ask.

**LATER.**

Everyone was following Shadow and Rose grab her phone and called Vector to get medical suplies. She ended the call and flew.

' Why won't Shadow say whats wrong'Rose thought.

**FLASHBACK.**

"What is it"Knuckles ask.

"it's-"Shadow felt like he was gonna throw up agian.

"Shadow"Rouge walk over to Shadow.

"I'm fine. Rose call Vector and ask if he can get some meidcal suplies ready"Shadow ask.

"Su-sure"Rose said and called Vector.

"ANyways follow me"Shadow demanded.

**FLASHNACK OVER.**

'Whats with him'Rose thought.

"WELL HELLO THERE"Rouge notice a room.

"Rouge what are you doing"Espio ask.

"THE EMRALDS THERE HEAR I guess Eggman forgot about them"Rouge and Blaze grab the emeralds and left.

**LATER.**

Shadow and everyone was almost to the room and heard crying and laughter and they went to the room to only see a kidney on the ground and Sonic's stomache and chest they saw what was in Sonic's stomache and his chest which were his organs and notice at least four chains with hooks were keeping Sonic's chest and stomache wide open.

"Aw and I was having so much fun"Eggman pouted.

Blaze threwed up from the horried sight.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HIM"Fluttershy yelled.

"Getting my revenge"Eggman smiled.

"Dear lord"Maria frowned.

Thats when Shadow grab a emerald from Rouge and and yelled. "CHAOS CONTROL"And Shaodw teleported in front of Eggman and kick his face.

"SONIC"Everyone yelled and ran to him.

"HOLD ON DUDE"Rose yelled it was clear Sonic was dieing.

"Silver use your power and see if you can do anything"Rose ask.

"Sure"Silver said and used his power on the nails frist and slowy taking out the nails which were painful this caused Sonic to scream. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"Sonic screamed.

"Sorry Sonic"Silver cried and the nails were fully out.

"Now the hooks"Silver said.

Shadow notice a nail that was on Sonic was on the ground and a hammer Shadow pick them up and put the bloody nail on Eggman's head and Eggman knew what was coming to him.

"DIE YOU SICK BASTARD"Shadow yelled. Then heard Sonic screaming.

SHadow look at the poor hengehog from the hooks being taking out and Rose yelled. "SHADOW." Rose look at Shadow she was crying. "GET THE FUCK OVER HEAR AND USE YOUR DAMN CHAOS CONTROL"Rose demanded.

Shadow then look at Sonic and put down the nail and hammer and pick up Sonic after the hooks were out and use his Choas emerald.

"CHOAS CONTROL"Shadow yelled and just like that everyone was gone but Eggman.

**MEANWHILE.**

"I still don't know why Rose wanted her tools"Vector said.

"Who knows"Charmy smiled then everyone came to the room with a bleeding Sonic who chest and stomache was open.

Vector and Vannilna grab Cream, cheese and Charmy and covered there eyes.

"Don't look"Vannila cried a lttle.

"To late"Cream said.

"We saw"Charmy cried.

"Thanks Vector for getting my things and a grinner"Rose thanked.

"Of corse"Vector said.

"OKAY SOMEONE HELP ME GET SONIC ON THE GRINNER"Rose yelled and Shadow who was holding Sonic put Sonic on the grinner.

"OKAY THANKS FLUTTSHY HELP ME"Rose beg.

"OKAY"Fluttershy shouted and soon both Sonic, Rose and Fluttershy were gone.

"Oh my go-"Blaze was cut off when Silver hold her shoulder hugging her to comfert her.

'Why couldn't I be qick enoughe'Shadow thought then rememeed something.

**FLASHBACK.**

"Yep. Your chicken cause you know I can beat you"Sonic turned his back.

**FLASHBACK OVER.**

Rainbow was holding Maria for comfert then everyone look at Shadow who was on his hands and kness crying he was mummbleing something.

"I-i'm not the uilitem life form i'm just a chicken who couldn't save person"Shadow then remebered how MAria died and Molly.

"Frist Maria then Molly and now Sonic I'm am just a chicken"Shadow cried.

"Sonic i'm so so sorry"Shadow cried even harder.

**TBC.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Silnet Cries.

Everyone was waiting in the living room for Fluttershy or Rose to tell them if Sonic gonna be okay or if he's dead.

Everyone had horror in there eyes but Shadow's was worst.

No one rest or slept it was already day time and everyone was just tired but still wanted answaers.

**'**When I look at Shadow'Maria thought.

Shadow was on the couch curled up into a ball.

'When I look at Shadow he looks like he just been through death'Maria thought.

"Sonic i'm so sorry"Shadow whispered.

Silver was still hugging Blaze for comfert.

"Please be okay"Blaze whispered.

**MEANWHILE.**

"FLUTTERSHY GET ME SOME MORE THRED THIS WOUND WON'T STICH IT SELF"Rose yelled.

"ON IT"Fluttershy yelled then grab some more thred from a drawer and gave it to Rose.

"Here"Fluttershy gave the thred to Rose.

"Thanks. Hold on Sonic"Rose sob while stiching Sonic's internal organ where he's kindey was.

"Okay that parts done now we just need to sew up Sonic's stomcahe and che-"Rose was cut off when Fluttershy yelled.

"WE LOST HIM"Fluttershy yelled showing the heart moniter was flat.

"WHAT! AW HELL NO I'M NOT LOSING SONIC QICK CHARGE UP THE AED WHILE I BEFORE CPR"Rose demanded.

"ALREADY ON IT"Fluttershy was charging the Aed.

"DON'T DIE ON ME"Rose was talking to Sonic and was performing cpr.

"THE AED IS FULLY CHARGE"Fluttershy yelled.

"ALRIGHT"Rose smiled for the aed.

**MEANWHILE.**

Everyone was still wondering what is going on with Sonic.

"I hope Mr. Sonic lives"Cream sob a little.

"I do to Cream"Blaze sob.

"Don't worry everyone but even I know that little guy is hard to beat I bet he'll make it"Rainbow smiled.

"Why are you so sure"Tails ask.

" I just am. Plus I just wrather look at the postivie then the negative right now"Rainbow frowned.

"I know the feeling"Knuckles said.

**LATER.**

"WE GOT A PLUS"Fluttershy yelled.

"FINALLY. OKAY SONIC I DON'T KNOW IF YOU CAN HEAR BUT HEAR THIS, WE ALL LOVE YOU AND WE DON'T WANT YA TO DIE SO IF YOU DIE ON ME I'LL HATE YOU"Rose sob.

"Rose are we done with the inside injurys"Fluttershy ask.

"Yeah after we make sure his heart won't go flat again then will sew his stomache and chest then after that lets check his leg"Rose said.

"Good plan I'll make sure to ke-"Fluttershy and Rose then heard a nose from the heart monater.

"WE LOST HIM AGAIN"Fluttershy yelled.

"DAMNIT WHY"Rose yelled.

Fluttershy then notice the blood pressure.

"I KNOW WHY HE'S HEART KEEPS DROPING. HIS BLOOD PRESSURE IS WAY TO LOW"Fluttershy yelled.

"FUCK"Rose sob "WE WERE SO FUCKING CLOSE"Rose sob.

"NO WE CAME TO FAR TO LET HIM DIE NOW I'LL CHARGE THE AED AGAIN"Fluttershy charged up the aed.

"THANKS FLUTTERSHY"Rose smiled.

'Please don't die like I said we need you'Rose thought.

"AED CHARGED"Fluttershy smiled for hope.

"AWESOME YOU TAKE CARE OF HIM FOR AWHILE I NEED TO GET SOMETHING"Rose smiled flew to the cabnets to get a needle and a emepty blood bag but was stop by Fluttershy.

"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA GET"Fluttershy ask.

"I THINK I KNOW A WAY TO KEEP SONIC'S BLOOD PRESSURE NORMAL AGAIN I JUST NEED SHADOW"Rose yelled then left.

**LATER.**

"YO SHADS"Rose flew in through the door of her living and the adults covered the young ones eyes considering Rose was covered in Sonic's blood.

"ROSE IS SONIC OKAY"Silver ask.

"Not yet I just need to know if Shadow's blood will have any affect on Sonic.

Shadow then look at Rose and ask "Why"Shadow ask.

"BECAUSE SONIC'S BLOOD PRESSURE IS LOW I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT YOU AND SONIC ARE THE SAME BLOOD TYPE"Rose yelled.

"WHAT?"Shadow yelled.

"ANSWAER MY DAM-"Rose was cut off when Shadow said.

"No my blood will not affect's Sonic"Shadow said.

"AWESOME NOW GIVE ME YOUR ARM"Rose demanded.

Shadow held out his arm and Rose poke the needle into Shadow's arm cuaseing a blood flow from the needle to the bag.

"Wait why did you need to know if Shadow's blood will be safe if when it's injected into Sonic"Knuckles ask.

"Cause SHadow has ailen blood in him I just needed to be sure"Rose said.

"And how do you know Shadow's the same blood type as Sonic"Knuckles ask.

"Long talks with Rose"Shadow said yet it sounded like he was gonna cry.

"Done thanks Shads I own ya one"Rose smiled and flew back to Fluttershy and Sonic.

**LATER.**

"I'M BACK HOW'S SONIC"Rose ask.

"NOT GOOD HE'S BLOOD LEVEL KEEPS DROPING AND EVERYTIME I GET A PLUSE AND FEW SECANDS LATER IT GOES FLAT AGAIN"Fluttershy yelled while crying.

"CRAP GOOD THING I GOT SHADOW'S BLOOD HERE INJECT THE BLOOD INTO SONIC THIS SHOULD HELP HIM"Rose demaned.

"CONSIDER IT DONE"Fluttershy grab the bag of blood and did what she was told.

'Sonic lost way to much blood. I can't belive we didn't fix that first then we wouldn't have to deal with this damn problem'Rose thought.

"Okay now what"Fluttershy ask.

"CHECK THE BLOOD PRESURE AND HEART RATE"Rose ask.

Fluttershy did what she was told and smiled.

"HE'S HEART RATE IS SLOWLY RETURNING TO NORMAL SO IS HE'S BLOOD PRESURE"Fluttershy smiled.

"ALRIGHT"Rose smiled.

"Is it safe to sew him up"Fluttershy ask.

"Yep. YOu sew him up i'll see what I can do with Sonic's leg"Rose smiled and flew to Sonic's leg with a needle and thred.

'Don't worry Sonic your going to make it'Fluttershy thought.

**LATER.**

Sonic's ear was bandage, his head a scar which was bandage, his hands were stich and bandaged, his leg was stich and bandage and so was his stomache and chest.

"Awesome. Fluttershy I think we just saved his life"Rose smiled.

"I think so too"Fluttershy then look at the clock. 'Wow were working for a full day'Fluttershy thought and yawned.

"Tired"Rose ask.

"Yeah"Fluttershy smiled.

"I am to. Lets le-"Rose was cut off when the heart monater went flat again.

"WHAT THE HELL"Rose yelled.

"AED I NEED TO FUCKING CHARGE IT"Rose then charge the aed again.

"CLEAR"Rose yelled.

**LATER.**

The heart monater said Sonic was now fine it kept going beep.

"I don't fucking get it. I just help him with his blood what now"Rose ask herself.

"I delt with cases like this before"Fluttershy whispered and cried.

"Huh"Rose look puzzled.

"Even when things look okay the heart puts on to much strain and now I can tell Sonic is in a comatose so I can tell from casess I delt with before that if Sonic wakes up it'll be to much for his heart. He'll die just in a matter of secands of when he wakes up"Fluttershy sob.

"No"Rose started to tear up.

"Rose the best thing I can think for now is put Sonic on life support but this is to much for Sonic's heart even with the life support he'll die"Fluttershy sob.

"God please no"Rose sob.

"I'm sorry Rose. What do you wanna do"Fluttershy ask.

"What happens if he's heart doesn't go flat yet this still happens"Rose ask.

"He'll still die something else must have happen while Shadow had to get Sonic or us. Now that I think about I did find some burns on Sonic's body"Fluttershy sob.

"Oh my gosh. EGGMAN FUCKING ELECTROCUTIE HIM"Rose yelled.

"What"Fluttershy look puzzled.

"WHEN SHADOW GOT US TO SONIC I FOUND SOME WIRES DMANIT EGGMAN REALLY IS TICKING ME OFF I WANT TO FUCKING KILL EGGMAN"Rose yelled.

"ROSE CALM THE FUCK DOWN THIS ISN'T HELPING"Fluttershy yelled.

Rose look at Fluttershy "Your right but...I DON'T WANT TO LOSE HIM"Rose cried.

"I don't ethier but now all we can do is wait"Fluttershy hug the crying girl.

After a few mintues later of crying Rose was calm enoghe.

"Sorry for acting like a 2 year old"Rose sniffed.

"It's fine so whats does electrocuiteing Sonic have to do with this"Fluttershy ask.

"Becuase electrocution can cause major heart problems"Rose sniffed.

"Oh my"Fluttershy look at Sonic"What now"Fluttershy ask.

Rose look at Fluttershy. "Lets give him a room to stay in and see what happens"Rose answeaed.

**LATER.**

Fluttershy and Rose got SOnic in a big room which was the many guest rooms Rose has and had a med evil style to it only more modern.

"Okay. What now"Fluttershy ask.

"With any luck this won't be Sonic's death bed"Rose sniffed.

"Lets tell the others"Fluttershy suggetsed and was about to leave.

"But I don't want to leave what if he wakes up to relize he's alone in a room where he might die"Rose sniffed.

"Oh"Fluttershy look at Rose.

**MEANHILE.**

It was sunset and day 2 of Rose and Fluttershy helping Sonic.

"Whats taking so dman long"Shadow ask.

"I'll go check"Rainbow flew off into where Fluttershy and rose were working untill she got to the guest rooms hallway then she heard crying in one of the guest rooms and open the door to see Rose crying and Fluttershy giving Rose comfert.

"Whats goin-SONIC"Rainbow notice Sonic laying in the bed"IS HE OKAY"Rainbow ask.

Fluttershy then look at Rainbow.

**LATER.**

Rose and Fluttershy went to the living room everyone look at the girls and notice Rainbow wasn't with them.

"Where's Rainbow"Rouge ask.

"With Sonic"Fluttershy whispered.

"AWESOME DOES THAT MEAN HE'LL BE OKAY"Charmy ask.

Both Fluttershy and Rose look at eacthother with sad and teary eyed looks.

"Whats wrong"Maria ask.

"Guys, Sonic's in a coma"Rose sniffed.

"A COMA"Shadow yelled.

"Yeah but it gets worst"Fluttershy snffied.

"Worst"Vannila ask.

"Yeah we found out Eggman electrocuted Sonic and due to the fact Sonic's heart kept going flat and his blood presure had to be replaced he might die in secands after he wakes up from his coma"Rose cried.

Everyone look at the girls.

"M-my SONIC DYEING YOUR LIEING"Amy yelled.

"I wish"Rose cried.

Amy look at Rose and fell to her kness and cried.

"No"Shadow whispered.

"You can see hi if you want"Fluttershy cried.

**LATER.**

Rose and Fluttershy showed everyone where Sonic was and once they got to the open room they saw Rainbow crying while looking at Sonic.

"Ra-Rainbow"Silver whisered.

"He-hey guys"Rainbow cried.

Fluttershy flew to Rainbow. "Dashie"Fluttershy hug Rainbow.

"Thanks"Rainbow thanked.

Everyone look at the poor dieing Sonic and eatch cried but not Shaodw.

"I-I can-"Maria was cut off when Knuckles said "Lets go we need time"Knuckles was talking about that eatch of them can't handle something like this right now.

"Okay"Maria cried.

"Wait Shadow can you stay"Rose ask.

"Sure"Shadow said.

"Thanks bro"Rose smiled and one by one everyone left.

"Sonic"SHadow whispered.

**OUTSIDE THE ROOM.**

Silver look behide him to see Blaze crying.

"Blaze"Silver put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry It's hard dealing with this"Blaze cried.

"I understand"Silver started to tear up again.

"LEts go"Blaze ask.

Silver nodded then they both heard something in the room. They put there ears close to the door and heard sobbing and yelling from Shadow.

**INSIDE.**

"I'M SO SORRY SONIC."Shadow cried.

"YOUR RIGHT I'M JUST A CHICKEN. ALL I DID WAS WATCH YOU IN PAIN WHILE I LEFT FOR THE OTHERS AND IN THE END YOU MIGHT DIE"Shadow cried.

"I'M SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME I'M THE UITIEM LIFE FORM I'M JUST ONE BIG FUCKING CHICKEN, A LOSER AND WANNA-BE I'M SO SORRY I SHOULD HAVE HELP"Shadow cried.

He was on his knees holding Sonic's hand.

"I'M SO SORRY"Shadow cried.

Shadow's cries were hard for Blaze and Silver to try not to cry over. They knew he really ment what he was saying.

Shadow's cried and then he stop yelling and sob.

Which Blaze and Silver will never forget that his sobs were silence cries to them

**TBC.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Sleeping beauty.

**3 MONTHS LATER.**

It was snowing, the blanket of snow was beauitful.

Some kids played outside while a cat name Blaze was outside looking at the snow.

"Blaze"Silver went up to Blaze and gave her hot chocolate.

"Thanks"Blaze smiled.

"It'll be spring soon"Silver said.

"Yeah"Blaze

Silver then look sad.

"How much longer do you think untill Sonic wakes up from his coma"Silver ask.

"I wish I knew. It's been three months and so far not even a sigh of life in his eyes"Blaze wastalking about when Fluttershy and Rose check on Sonic they make sure he still alive. He is but he looks dead.

"I wish he wake up and yet another part of me doesn't want him to wake up because he might die of he wakes up"Silver fronwed.

"I know"Blaze sniffed and took a sip of her hot chocolate.

**MEANWHILE.**

Shadow was in Sonic's room waiting for Sonic even a twicth.

"I haven't done this in a while"Shadow thought out loud while touching Sonic's ear. Nothing. SHadow would always try to make Sonic twicth and nothing would work then Shadow took Sonic's pluse he still has one but very faint this is now normal to everyone.

**SHADOW'S POV.**

There are momments where I want to forget and this momment right I want to forget to make me relize that I was probaly better off forgetting my mommoerys.

**NORMAL POV.**

**(A/N SONG SLEEPING BEAUTY BY HATSUNE MIKU)**

**There's nothing here not even your voice.**

**Sadness was before I knew it and remains.**

**Both shades of the wind and the sound of the green are out of my grasp.**

**I know that you are right there and yet.**

"Please SOnic wake uo we miss you. I miss you please just wake up"Shadow whispered.

**SONIC'S POV (A/N THIS PART MEANS THAT WE ARE IN SONIC'S MIND AND HE STILL IN A COMA THAT IS ALL)**

It's so loney here. How long have I've been here? I wanna go home. I'm in pain it hurts so much. All I see is darkness why can't I see one piece pf light.

"Please Sonic wake up everyone misses you. I miss you you please just wake up"I always hear voices sense I came here I hear voices to tell me to wake uo but I don't know who these voices are from.

**With a gentle voice call out to me.**

**From beyound the glass smile.**

I feel like I've been here forver seeing not even my own body. I Smell blood And the only things I feel are pain and tears from the pain I can't hear anything but own voice the voices to tell me to wake up.

I want to leave. But how can I. These voices are from no one I never heard them. I want to run but I can't feel anything.

**Two steps ahead it gazed the face lost in a dream.**

**Three steps steps I couldn't tread and hated my lack of patiance.**

**That faint light is also out of my grasp.**

**In order to tear apart the I sing.**

These voices tell to wake up. I am awake I'm not alseep. I-I wanna go home I wanna stop feeling the pain. It's hurts so much it hurts I wanna see my friends I miss them but are they deaad I feel like i've been here forver I don't know how long i've been here all I wanna do is see my friends and go home thats all.

**With a gentle voice call out to me.**

**In that haunted past time goes mad.**

"Sonic please wake up"A voice again who's is it. I can't remember. all I reamber is pain and hurt.

And truma. Someone any PLEASE LET ME OUT I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE I WANNA LEAVE PLEASE ANYONE PLEASE I JUST WANNA GO HOME.

**Throw everything away face this way.**

**In a bright place let me sing.**

**With a gentle voice call out to me.**

**From beyound the glass smile.**

PLEASE I WNNA GO- It's a light it's very bright.

SOMETHING OTHER THEN DARKNESS. AM I DIEING.

If-if I die I won't feel pain anymore I won't see darkness anymore I guess I finally fingered it out. The voices are telling me to wake up they really mean that i'm dead. I think I fingured it out I'VE BEEN DEAD THIS WHOLE TIME. I guess it's time for me to go.

Please let me leave this place.

**SMILE.**

**(A/N SONG OVER)**

**NORMAL POV.**

"He's barly breatheing"Shadow said. 'Why won't he wake up'Shadow thought 'It's my flaut I just stood there like a coward seeing Sonic's leg getting rip off and all I did was watch I could have stop Eggman. I just had to get the others If I just stayed there and help him he would be okay. Why do I my friends die. First Maria, then Molly and now Sonic'Shadow thought then notice a bright light on Sonic. Shadow look behide him and saw the sun poniting to Sonic as of God was trying to grab Sonic. Shadow then stood up and walk over to the window and fell to his knees and put his hands together and closed his eyes.

"Please don't kill Sonic. I don't wanna face another death of a good friend. Please just don't kill him. I-I"Shadow cried"I ALREADY BEEN THREW SO MUCH. I don't wanna face it anymore PLEASE BY ALL MEANS LET HIM LIVE. I can't let another friend die. I already lost so much. Please i'll do anything if you don't kill him please thats all I ask. First Maria then Molly and now Sonic please don't kill another friend of mine. I can't take it it hurts like hell when my friends die. This is all I ask"Shadow prayed.

Then Shadow cried.

"Shadow"A voice said and Shadow turned around to see Sonic awake and alive.

**TBC.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Waking up.

Rose was making sure Sonic's blood pressure and heart rate was okay and things look okay.

"How does it look Rose am I going to live"Sonic ask.

"Well things look like a 50 50 chance of you dieing but thats all I can say for now"Rose said.

Fluttershy then look at Shadow and whispered. "Wow he's taking it so well"Fluttershy whispered.

"What do you mean"Shadow ask.

"Well I was expecting him to go on at least a fit about his leg"Fluttershy whispiered.

Shadow then look at Fluttershy and gave her a nervous smile "Yeah"Shadow said uneasly.

Fluttershy then look at Shadow and then relozed something "HE DOESN'T KNOW YET"Fluttershy yelled.

"WHOA FLUTTERS"Rainbow shouted.

"Are you okay"Sonic ask.

"Yeah just pissed off at Shadow. Shadow can we talk"Fluttershy look at Shadow and she gave a terrorfy stare.

'I better tell her what happened or she'll kill me'Shadow thought. "I'll tell you outside"Shadow said then Fluttershy and Shadow walk out of the room.

"Why didn't you tell him about his leg"Fluttershy ask.

"Because well.."Shadow was nervous what he would say.

**FLASHBACK.**

"Shadow" a voice said and Shadow turned around to see Sonic awkae and alive.

"SONIC"Shadow came running tords Sonic "YOUR OKAY"Shadow smiled and cried.

"I think so"Sonic gave a uneasy voice and was about to get up when Shadow stop him.

"DON'T DO ANYTHING NOT EVEN A TWITCH I',M GONNA GO GET THE OTHERS"Shadow yelled then ran out of the room to get the others.

**FLASHBACK ENDS.**

"So Sonic has no idead now"Fluttershy ask.

"Well after what he went threw i'm pretty sure I wouldn't want to rememeber"Shadow said.

"Good ponit"Fluttershy agreeded.

"Plus when he finds out I didn't want him to face it alone which is the other reason why I got you guys"Shadow said.

"Makes sense. Lets go back"Fluttershy suggested and they both did.

"Alright I'll do another health check later to see how things are going"Rose said.

"Thanks Rose"Sonic smiled.

"Anytime Sonic i'm just glad your finally awake and not dead"Rose smiled.

"I am to"Sonic smiled and look at his friends.

"Anyways am I okay enoughe to go on a run or at least a run"Sonic ask and everyone look sad.

"W-why"Rose ask.

"Well I've have been in a coma for 3 months and I feel alot pain on one of my legs I just need to strech like go on a run or-"Sonic was cut off when he removed the covers of his bed to stand to only see he has leg.

"M-my leg"Sonic sounded like he was gonna cry.

"Sonic i'm so sorry"Rose sniffed. "By the time we finally got to Eggman it was to late and your leg is to damaged we can't put on a persantic leg on it i'm so sorry"Rose sob.

Everyone gave sad eyes knowing what Sonic must be feeling which is anger tords Eggman and sad that there friend Sonic's love for running was taken away just like that.

"Sonic I'm so sorry I wish there was something I cloud do"Rose gave Sonic a hug.

Maria then look at Shadow and saw Shadow's eyes had saddness as if Shadow would cry. 'Shadow'Maria thought. Maria then look at Sonic and cried. "Why do things like this always happen. Just when the bad things are over something wrost takes there place"Maria thought out loud.

Everyone but Sonic look at Maria. "I wish some of the bad things in the world would just die"Rose said.

"I know the feeling"Rainbow said.

Everyone then turned back to Sonic and saw how he wasn't crying or at least trying not to cry.

"Sonic"Rose look at Sonic.

"Ye-yeah"Sonic ask.

"Are you okay"Rose let go of her embrace on Sonic.

Sonic turned away from his friends but qickly look at them with a smile. "Yeah"Sonic smiled.

"YOUR SMILEING"Rose was shock.

"Yeah"Sonic look puzzled.

"WHY ARE YOU SMILEING"Rose ask.

"Because like Maria something bad always takes the place of another bad thing if I don't look at the bright side of things then something else might happen and right now i'm smileing just to be alive and you guys saved me I could never thank you guys enoughe. Even if it meant you couldn't save my leg"Sonic smiled.

Everyone but Shadow smiled and Silver said "Well if you want to keep that way I can understand other then that do need anything"Silver ask.

"Some food would be nice"Sonic smiled as he was holding his stomache.

"I'll get ya your favorite would you like 3 Chili dogs or more"Rose ask.

"MAKE IT 50"Sonic smiled.

"ON IT SILV'S HELP ME"Rose then grab Silver and drag him out of the room.

"Well that exulated qickly"Blaze said.

Everyone just then laughed.

"Hey you said your leg was hurting do you want me to get you some pain killers"Fluttershy ask.

"You don't have to"Sonic said.

"But I want to. ANyways i'll just give you the pain killers anyways"Fluttershy smiled and left.

**LATER.**

Silver and Rose came back with the chili dogs and Sonic ate to his delight.

"Thanks guys I missed the sweet taste of a chili dog"Sonic smiled.

"Anytime Sonic"Rose smiled.

'Something isn't right'Shadow thought. 'But why do I feel like something's wrong'Shadow thought when Maria notice Shadow was thinking and was getting worried.

"Shadow are you okay"Maria ask.

"Huh... Yeah just thinking"Shadow said.

"About"Maria ask.

"Nothing important just something stupid anyways what now Sonic still needs bed rest and like Rose said it's a 50 50 chance of him dieing"Shadow said.

"Well I got a idea"Rose smiled.

"Whats the idea"Tails ask.

"Someone takes care of Sonic during his entire recoverying so Sonic won't be alone when some of us have to go out plus to keep him compnay in other words BECOME A SLAVE FOR SONIC"Rose smiled.

"I can't belive i'm saying this but thats a pretty smart idea"Knuckles smiled.

"I agree but who will take care of Sonic should we take turns"Rouge ask.

"Actully this will be dealt with by vote so who ever gets the most votes will be Sonic's slave for the entire time"Rose smiled.

"Good idea so not all of us can be slaves"Knucles joked.

"And yes it's okay to vote for yourself"Rose smiled "Just to make things more fun"Rose smiled.

'We can vote for myself too'Amy thought.

**AMY'S DAYDREAM.**

"Thanks nurse Amy for the food"Sonic smiled when Amy gave Sonic food.

"Of course my darling Sonic"Amy smiled.

"Amy thank you so much I love you"Sonic smiled and gave Amy a kiss.

**END OF DAYDREAM.**

"HOW DO WE VOTE"Amy ask.

"Easy we all rise our hands to see who will tale care of Sonic"Rose smiled.

'I already feel sorry for the poor bastard who has to take care of that faker'Shadow thought.

"Rise your hand if it should be Shadow"Rose ask.

"Heh not likly"Shadow smrik then notice everyone but Amy and Sonic rised there hand even Maria her hand.

"WH-WHAT"SHadow yelled.

"Guess that concludes it will be SHADOW"Rose smiled.

'I'm the poor bastard'Shadow thought.

"WHAT"Amy yelled.

"WHY DOES IT HAVE TO SHADOW"Amy yelled.

"FOR ONCE I AGREE WITH HER"Shadow ask.

"Don't know don't care it's been voted"Rose smiled.

"Wait why not let Sonic ask if he's okay with this"AMy ask.

"Good ponit. Sonic what do you think"Rose ask.

Sonic gave it a thought and smiled "Sure"Sonic smiled.

"WHAT"Both Amy and Shadow yelled.

"Alright then Shads enjoy being a slave"Rose joked.

"Kill me now"Shadow ask.

Everyone but Amy laughed.

"Oh hey before I forget Sonic do you remeber anything from what happen to ya"Rose ask.

"Well so far after seeing my leg, my leg is the only thing I can remember and the rest I can't remember" Sonic said and got a slight headache from trying to remeber what else happen and the rest he can remeber right now is Eggman's smile and pain. "And I don't think I want to remeber"Sonic frowned.

"Thats okay. Okay everyone let Shadow get use to the life of a slave your gonna be one for a long time"Rose smrik. "Get him anything he needs okay"Rose ask.

"FUCK YOU ROSE"Shadow yelled.

"Love ya to"Rose joked. "Come on guys lets them alone"Rose smrik.

Everyone then left.

"DAMNIT I HATE HER"Shadow yelled.

Sonic smiled and look at Shadow. Shadow then stop his little fit and look at Sonic.

"Okay what do you want? Rose told me to give anything you want"Shadow ask while getting a chair and draging the chair near the bed and sat down.

"Nothing right now"Sonic smiled.

"Okay"Shadow said.

Sonic then look at Shadow "Thank you"Sonic smiled.

Shadow gave a puzzled look" Why are you thanking me"Shadow ask.

"Well I forgot to tell Rose I remembered something and that was you telling me that your going to get the others of you didn't get them then I would be dead right now which is why I wanted you to take care of me because when you think about it would you like to be taken care of someone who saved your life"Sonic ask.

Shadow then look at Sonic and Shadow fronwed "I was a coward though if I didn't just stand there and said I was going to get the others then maybe you would never be in such pain and also if I just kick Eggman's ass when I saw him ripping off your leg then maybe your leg could have been saved I'm just a coward"Shadow sniffed then he felt a hug.

"So-Sonic"Shadow was shock.

"It's okay your not a coward. You just knew what was best and you did the right thing Shads you saved me and I could never thank you enoughe for saving my life"Sonic smiled.

Shadow then had the urge to hug back and he did so.

'Something still doesn't feel right'Shadow thought.

**TBC.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Playing pretend.

**2 WEEKS LATER.**

It was now spring. Brids were chirping, the sky was clear, everything just look nice. It seemed like a good day to go outside but 2 henghogs stayed in doors.

Sonic was looking out the window in his bed wishing to go outside.

"You really want to go outside don't you"Shadow ask.

"Yeah. It's been 3 months SHads and now all I do is just stay in here and get more rest"Sonic fronwed.

"Rose says it will take alot time for you to be recovered"Shadow said.

"I know"Sonic said then look at Shadow and smiled. 'I want to ask him but is it to much to ask'Sonic thought.

'I'll ask him later'Sonic thought.

"Your always smileing even when something like this happens to you"Shadow said.

"Yeah because like Maria something bad always takes the place of another bad thing so if I keep silmeing things might change I know it's a 50 50 chance but I can't really do a whole lot with 1 leg"Sonic smiled.

'Something about this doesn't feel right or at least to me'Shadow thought.

"Shads whats wrong"Sonic ask.

"Nothing i'm just a little tired"Shadow lied.

"Thats all"Sonic ask.

"Yeah don't worry about it"Shadow said.

"Okay"Sonic smiled then layed down on the bed.

'This faker dosen't ask to much all he ask is food and something to drink and that tends to be it so techally all i'm doing is watching him'Shadow thought 'And everytime I look at him when he's sleeping and awake I get a very strong feeling something's wrong. Why am I thinking like this it's not like I care to much about that Faker. I guess i'm just happy he's okay. But why? Why did Eggman wanted to kill him then again when I think about it Sonic always stops Eggman's plans from taking over the world I guess Eggman finally went insane after he couldn't take that fact Sonic always saves the day'Shadow thought.

"Yo Shads your stairing off to space again"Sonic smiled.

'Maybe I should worry about it later'Shadow thought. "What you don't like it when I daydream or something"Shadow ask.

"No it's just that you look alitte worried when you do that. Are you sure nothing is bothering you"Sonic ask.

"Nope"Shadow answeared.

A knock was on the door and it open to see Tails with comics in his hand. "Hey sorry for bothering you two but I thought I bring some comics for Sonic"Tails smiled.

"REALLY THANKS TAILS"Sonic smiled.

"Here you go"Tails gave SOnic the comics.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH"Sonic smiled.

"Anytime Sonic. Also me and Rose are gonna get you tv in here and some dvds were just still debeting on which type of Tv we should get"Tails smiled.

"Thanks Tails I owe you one"SOnic smiled.

"Its okay Sonic really. I was glad to give you them well I still gotta debate with Rose see you"Tails waved good bye and left.

"That was nice of him. I better do something nice for him when i'm my feet or should I say foot"Sonic smiled.

Shadow look Sonic "Your really joking about that"Shadow ask.

"Yeah I just had to"Sonic smiled and started reading a comic.

Shadow sigh and started to think again. 'It's so strange. He's always so damn happy. Why is it. It likes he's happy being with one leg'Shadow thought.

"Shads you gotta stop have that worried face. Here"Sonic gave one of the comics to Shadow. "Here you wanna read a comic"Sonic ask with a smile.

Shadow gave it thought and said "Fine"Shadow started reading the comic.

**1 WEEK LATER.**

All the comics both SOnic Shadow read were finshed reading and they both had nothing to do. Thats when Maria came in with a tray with 2 glass clear cups with pink lemoade.

"Hey I hope i'm not bothering you two"Maria ask with a smile.

"No we weren't doing anything"Shadow said.

"Oh we-AH"Maria fell and both of the drinks spilled.

"MARIA"Shadow ran to Maria and help her up "Are you okay"Shadow ask.

"Yeah but wish I could say the same for the lemoade"Maria giggled.

"It's fine"Sonic smiled.

"Still I made them for you to"Maria frowned. "I'll just go make more"Maria smiled.

"No I'll make more"Shadow offered.

"It's okay Shadow I don't mind making more"Maria smiled.

"It's okay really"Shadow said.

"Well okay then I'll stay here with Sonic"Maria offered.

"Okay"Sonic smiled.

"Okay then would you like some lemonade Maria"Shadow ask.

"No thank you"Maria smiled.

"Okay then i'll be back"Shadow said then left to make more and get a towel for the spilet lemoade.

"Man Maria your so lucky to have Shadow he's always so nice to you"Sonic smiled.

"You really think so I just think i'm lucky"Maria smiled.

Sonic giggle and so did Maria.

"So Maria Shadow's been stairing off into space alot I was wondering if you know what might be wrong"Sonic ask.

Maria look at Sonic and then remembered something "Well I might know one thing"Maria said.

"Really"Sonic smiled.

Maria then went to SOnic's bandaged ear and whispered "I think Shadow has a crush on you"Maria whispered.

Sonic blushed and was shock "A CRUSH ON ME"Sonic

"Yep" Maria smiled.

"Wait how do you he has a crush on me"Sonic ask.

"I only said ' I think' So it's a maybe"Maria smiled.

"Oh"Sonic smiled.

"Why do you have a crush on him"Maria ask.

"WHAT! No at least I don't think so"Sonic smiled.

"So it's a maybe for you to"Maria smiled.

"Yeah I guess"Sonic giggled. 'I can't take it. Once Shadow comes back and Maria leaves I'll ask Shadow'Sonic thought.

Shadow then returned with 2 glasses of pink lemonade "Here you go Faker"Shadow gave a glass to Sonic.

"Thanks Shads"Sonic smiled.

"I'll be back I'll clean up the spilled lemonade"Shadow said and left.

**OUTSIDE.**

Shadow was going to get things to clean up the mess and then notice Blaze and Silver talking.

"So Blaze what do think is gonna happen to SOnic now"Silver ask.

"I wish I knew Silver"Blaze said.

"Oh"Silver gave a concern look and Blaze notice it"It's so strange not seeing Sonic run how will he get around and his life was all about running and adventure whats gonna happen now"Silver ask.

"Silver" Blaze smiled "Things happen in the world and we need to stay stronge are Sonic or he might never get use to his new life"Blaze smiled.

"Then what about adventures to save the world Sonic loved doing that"Silver fronwed.

"Then well find a way to bring him along with us. Sure it might be diffacult but thats why we care for Sonic he saved us more times then I can count and he always bring us on the adventure which I can't belive i'm going to admint but fun"Blaze smiled.

"So this is our way of saying thank you"Blaze smiled.

"Yeah"Silver smiled "BLAZE YOUR THE BEST"Silver smiled.

Shadow then qickly ran and got what he needed and ran back to Sonic's room.

**BACK WITH SONIC AND MARIA.**

Shadow came in with a bucket and a mop.

"I'll clean up the mess"Shadow smiled.

"Shadow it's okay you don't have to if you don't want to I'll glady do it"Maria offered.

"It's fine really"Shadow smiled.

**LATER.**

Sonic and Shadow finshe there glasses of lemonade and Shadow returned the bucket and mop.

"Well i'm gonna go see you guys later"Maria smiled and left.

'Finally she's gone now I can Shadow'Sonic thought.

Sonic was about to ask Shadow something and Shadow look at Sonic.

"Whats wrong Faker"Shadow ask.

Sonic smiled and was about to ask Shadow something when Sonic felt deep pain.

"Ah!"Sonic screamed but not loud enoghe for everyone to hear just him and Shadow heard alone.

"Sonic are you alright"Shadow ask.

Sonic then look at his leg and hold the tip of his bandage leg and look at it for a while.

"I'm fine I just started feeling pain for no reason"Sonic smiled.

"Okay then"Shadow sighed.

'No Sonic you have to ask him'Sonic thought.

SOnic then grab Shadow's shoulder and look up and said "I want to ask you something"Sonic ask.

"If you want pain killers for you then I'll go get them"Shadow said.

Sonic then look down and said "No thats not it"Sonic then look up at SHadow.

"Then what is it"SHadow ask.

Sonic then look up.

"Shadow. I want you to kill me"Sonic ask with a smile.

**TBC.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A Broken Blossom.

Shadow was in disbelife of what Sonic. Kill Sonic was that what SOnic wanted Sonic's smileing.

"Wh-what"Shadow ask.

"Shadow please kill me thats all I ask"Sonic ask with a smile.

"WHY"Shadow yelled.

"It hurts so much Shads I can't take it I can only take so much but this hurts so much. I wanna die"Sonic smiled with tears in his eyes.

Shadow just look at Sonic with desbelife I mean this is Sonic the henghog always cheerful and smileing even when things look bad and now he wants to die.

'This isn't right'Shadow thought.

'I ask him'Sonic thought.

"The drugs that you must haven been given might have just made you go crazy"Shadow said.

"NO IT'S NOT THE DRUGS. I haven't been on drugs for pain or anything remember"Sonic ask.

Shadow then relized Sonic was right. "But why"SHadow ask.

"BECAUSE I CAN'T TAKE IT" Sonic cried and let go Shadow's shoulder and started crying. Sonic layed face down on thw matress on his bed and started sobbing uncontrolable.

"So-Sonic"SHadow whispered.

Sonic just kept on crying then Shadow was about to touch Sonic's head when Sonic look up which stop Shadow dead at his tracks.

"Please Shads"Sonic ask with a smile.

Shadow just look at Sonic.

"Please you wanted to kill me before right? You might as well, right"Sonic ask.

Shadow then look at Sonic.

'How can such a feeling such as pain makes someone like Sonic to die'Shadow thought.

"No"Shadow said.

"Wh-what"Sonic look at Shadow.

"I won't kill you"Shadow said with a cold look.

"Oh. Then do me a favor"Sonic ask.

"What is it"Shadow ask.

"Leave I wanna be alone for a while"Sonic ask.

"If I leave then how will I know if you won't kill yourself"Shadow ask.

"There's nothing in here that hurt let alone kill me"Sonic smiled "I just wanna be alone Shads if you don't wanna kill me the least you can do is leave me alone"Sonic ask.

Shadow gave uneasy look then his look cold again and said "I won't be gone long"Shadow said then left.

Leaveing Sonic to cry.

**OUTSIDE OF SONIC'S ROOM.**

SHadow was behide the door and cried. "Why"Shadow sob.

**LATER.**

Shadow was at the cherry blossom tree which Sonic and Shadow were at a few months ago and Shadow look up at the cherry blossom.

"Why"Shadow whispered.

Thats when Shadow punched the tree trunk and kept on punching the tree.

"WHY DAMNIT. I ASK YOU NOT TO KILL SONIC YET YOU WANT ME TO KILL ME IT'S NOT FAIR DAMNIT"Shadow yelled.

"WHY DO I GET THIS FUCKING LIFE. WAS IT BETTER IF I NEVER MET SONIC. THEN MAYBE I WOULDN'T HAVE THESE DAMN FEELINGS FOR HIM"Shadow yelled as he was punching the tree.

"Why damnit why"Shadow cried as his punching started to slow down.

"I can't take it"Shadow cried.

Shadow then stop his punching and fell landing on his hands and knees.

"It's not fair"Shadow cried.

"I feel remorse for him, I feel sorry for him, I-i Love him"Shadow cried " But why does when something good finally happens something bad just takes it away"Shadow cried then notice a cherry blossom flower missing two petels.

"Sonic's just like a blossom. A broken blossom. The petels won't grow back"Shadow cried as he picked up the blossom.

"Look at me I just a chicken not something amazing i'm just some chicken"Shadow cried as he stood up and layed his back on the tree.

"I can't take it. It hurts so much"Shadow cried. "Those were Sonic's words and for some reason I feel his pain"Shadow cried then heard a bird chirping.

Shadow then saw the bird which was looking for food.

"It's easy for you. You don't to worry about a damn thing"Shadow cried.

The bird then look at Shadow and flew to him.

"What feel sorry for me"Shadow ask "Look at me i'm so pathactic that i'm talking to a bird"Shadow cried.

The bird just kept on chirping and jump to Shadow's knee.

"I guess I was right you do feel sorry for me"Shadow cried.

Shadow then put down the flower and hold out his hand for the bird. The bird jump onto Shadow's hand.

"Your lucky. Not worrying about anything and you can just fly away from your problems while Sonic just has to deal with his new life"Shadow cried "And for me just cry for him relizeing that i'm a idoit"Shadow cried.

The bird chirp. "Why is that you can fly away. Your so little yet you can do great things. As people they try to run away from there problems and yet by the end of the day they relize they can't run away from it yet they still run. You on the other you can just fly and get the day over with and not give a damn if what happend"Shadow said.

"Silly isn't it"Shadow cried.

Thats when the bird found a worm and flew off of Shadow's hand and Shadow saw the bird take the worm and flew off to a nest in the tree that Shadow didn't see.

"It's a harsh world when you think about it there's always gonna be cruel and heartless people and one can fix that problem no matter how hard they try"Shadow cried.

"I should get back to Sonic"Shadow cleaned up his tears and went off.

**LATER.**

Shadow was going to Sonic's room and then saw Maria.

"Oh hey Maria"Shadow greeted.

"Hey Shadow. Are you alright you've been gone for a long time"Maria ask.

"Yeah i'm fine"Shadow lied.

"Shadow don't lie please"Maria ask.

"Right I forgot you know when i'm lyeing"Shadow put on a fake smile.

"Please don't put on a fake smile"Maria ask.

"Sorry"Shadow whispered as he was looking down.

"Shadow if you don't wanna tell me thats okay but please answear me this is this about Sonic"Maria ask.

Shadow look at Maria and said"Yes. I don't know what to do anymorre Maria. I know Sonic doesn't ask much from me but yet there's somethings I can't do for him and I still wanna know why I can't. I just can't help Sonic fly away it can't be done"Shadow bended down and curled up into a ball and cried.

"Shadow"Maria smiled. "Even if you can't help Sonic in some ways there are still ways to help him go through the day and just make him happy as anyone can be"Maria smiled.

"Re-really"Shadow look up at Maria.

"Yes. Remember when at first you didn't like Rainbow dash "Maria ask.

"Yeah"Shadow said.

"Well you ended up likeing her when she saved me. Doesn't that only mean that if you make one person happy then maybe you can be happy for you and Sonic"Maria ask.

"Ye-yeah"Shadow said.

"Then maybe make him happy it's a start on how to make things work for you and him"Maria said.

"Yeah your right but still I always get the feeling that something's wrong"Shadow said.

"You'll finger it out besides your Shadow the hendgehog"Maria smiled.

"Thanks Maria"Shadow smiled.

"SHADOW"Rose yelled.

"Oh crap"Shadow said.

Rose came flying threw the hallways and found Shadow.

"THERE YOU ARE"Rose yelled and stop.

"Rose looks like your done with Sonic's health check"Maria gave a nervous smile.

"Yep and HOW DARE YOU SHADOW YOU LEFT SONIC ALONE"Rose yelled.

"He ask to be alone for a while"Shadow said.

"GO BACK OR I'-"Rose cut off when Maria covered Rose's mouth.

"Yeah she was not happy to find out it's probaly best if you go back"Maria smiled and Shadow went back to Sonic's room.

Sonic look at Shadow and smiled.

"Hey Shads"Sonic smiled.

"Hey Faker"Shadow said.

There was just slicence.

'Say something Shadow'Shadow thought and notice Sonic smileing.

"You know"Sonic smiled.

Shadow look at Sonic.

"Just to break the silcene I just wanted to say i'm sorry I should have never ask you something like to kill me it was stupid of me"Sonic smiled,

"It's fine"Shadow said.

"How are you feeling did you tell Rose about the pain"Shadow ask.

"Yeah and she gave me pain killers and it help"Sonic smiled.

'Something's not right but what is it'Shadow thought.

"Your so lucky Shads. You get Maria back and all I get is nothing. If you ask me your the luckest guy in the world because you can have so many powers you get a friend back and now look at you your still lucky and you got more friends now"Sonic smiled. "Pretty cool right"Sonic smiled.

Shadow look at Sonic then relized it he finally fingures out what was wrong.

"I finally fingured it out something was wrong and I just fingured it out. Your smiles"Shadow said.

"What about them"Sonic ask.

"You smile because you don't want to seem like a burden to your friends because you don't them to think your weak"Shadow said with a sad look "You really wanted to die because you couldn't smile anymore you smile when your friends are around but when alone you can't smile and your relived but then when we come to see you you smile your smiles hurt the most of all. Am I right"Shadow ask.

Sonic then look at Shadow with shock eyes and smiled "Oh but your wrong Shads"Sonic smiled.

"DON'T LIE"Shadow yelled.

Sonic then look Shadow again and wanted to cry but just couldn't.

"Shads yo-"Sonic was cut off by himself and said"I'm smileing because-because I ju-I just...I CAN'T SMILE ANYMORE"Sonic cried "I TRY SO HARD TO PUT ON A BRAVE FACE BUT WHEN I DO IT JUST HURTS"Sonic cried.

"I can't- I can't fucking do it my body might hurt so much but just smileing makes me wanna kill myself because knowing all my friends they expect me to put on a happy face even when somthing like this happens but all I wanna do is die. I wanna die Shads"Sonic cried.

'I knew it. Sonic you go threw so munch pain and yet you put on a brave face even if it hurts'Shadow thought.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT"Sonic cried and closed his eyes wishing this was all a dream. "Eggman took away my love for running and now I just don't know what to do I just wanna die to stop me from smileing cause how can I smile when something of mine is stolen"Sonic cried then felt warm and open his eyes to see Shadow hugging him.

"I know what your going threw. When Maria died I putted on a brave cause I didn't want to look like a failure to Maria but I just wanted to cry. I couldn't take it"SHadow said.

"Sha-Shadow"Sonic whispered. Sonic was about to cry again but didn't want to at least not around Shadow.

Shadow then felt like he was gonna cry and Shadow cried but kept low sobs. 'I wish I could run away from my problems'Shadow thought the remembered the bird. 'But I can never run away from them'Shadow thought.

"You know it's okay to cry around me sense I know. Plus I know you want to cry you can cry as much as you want now i' only here and no one else"Shadow sob.

Sonic then hug Shadow and cried. Sonic screamed from his crying it just somehow felt good to cry considering Sonic's been putting on fake smiles from everyone so this just felt good to let it all out just by crying, sobbing and screaming.

After a few mintues of both of the hengehogs crying Sonic whispered. "Shadow thank you"Sonic whispered.

"Your welcome Sonic the Hengehog"Shadow sob.

**TBC.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A Healing Blossom.

Shadow woke up and feeling something not to heavy on his chest.

'Ugh. I hate mornings'Shadow thought. 'I bett- Wait isn't this Sonic's bed'Shadow thought then look at his chest to see Sonic sleeping on his chest.

'WHAT THE HELL'Shadow thought. 'WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT'Shadow thought.

**FLASHBACK.**

"Alright tommrow's your last health check Sonic"Rose smiled.

"Thanks Rose"Sonic smiled and Rose smiled back "Night"Rose yawned and left.

"You really need to stop making fake smiles"Shadow said.

"I know bu-"Sonic was about to cry.

Shadow then gave Sonic a hug and Sonic hug back. Considering after Shadow found out about the smiles today Sonic was just needing comfert.

"Well it's getting late. I'll go ahead and turn off the light"Shadow said and ran to the light switch to turn off the lights.

"Night"Shadow said and went to the couch in Sonic's room to sleep.

"Wait"Sonic said and Shadow look at Sonic.

"What is it Faker"Shadow ask.

"You can sleep on my bed if you like"Sonic offerd.

Shadow look at Sonic with a surprise look.

"Re-really"SHadow sturred.

"Yeah I don't mind"Sonic said.

'I guess this is his way of saying thank you for the comfert today. I mean I could tell Sonic really needed to cry and that hug I gave him'Shadow thought and went to the other side of the bed and took off his shoes and gloves. Surprisely the bed can hold up to 3 people.

"Th-Thanks"Shadow sturred and layed down.

"Anytime Shads"Sonic yawned.

"Well then good night Faker"Shadow yawned.

"Night Shads"Sonic said.

"Hey Shadow"Sonic whispered.

"What"Shadow ask.

"Thanks for being there"Sonic whispered and fell asleep.

Shadow look at Sonic with a surpirse look.

"Of course Sonic. You really needed that comfert and don't forget i'm right here if you need to cry again"Shadow whispered.

After a few mintues Shadow couldn't sleep. Shadow was worried if he slept knowing Sonic had to cry again then he wouldn't be there to comfert him.

'Crap I can't sleep'Shadow thought and look at Sonic and he touch Sonic's ear which twicth.

'I always thought that was cute'Shadow smiled.

Shadow then had a idea which would maybe help his problem he didn't know why it might would but he thought he give it a go.

'Sorry Sonic'Shadow thought then genlty pick up Sonic's head along with Sonic's body and placed Sonic on Shadow's chest.

"Good night"Shadow whispered.

**FLASHBACK ENDS.**

'Oh, right'Shadow thought.

Shadow then placed his hand on Sonic's head and started petting his head.

'This isn't the worst thing in the world in fact I like it. Just because i'm falling for him. Love is strange. Stranger then anything else'Shadow thought then smiled.

Sonic then fluttered his eyes open and was still very sleepy then he couldn't see very well.

'Man my pillow never felt this soft, comfy or BREATHING'Sonic thought 'Whats going on. My head. It feels like my being petted'Sonic thought then look uo to see SHadow petting Sonic's head and Shadow stop.

"I uh..."Shadow had no idea what to say.

'Crap, I must have rolled onto his chest when I was sleeping'Sonic thought.

"So-sorry"Sonic said.

"It's fine I didn't mind"Shadow blushed.

"You didn't"Sonic ask.

"No"Shadow blushed.

"YO SONIC TIME FOR YA HEALTH CHECK"Rose yelled.

'OH CRAP'Both Shadow and Sonic thought as Sonic got off of Shadow And Shadow got out of bed and Rose along with SOnic and Shadow's friends were there.

"Hey guys"Sonic smiled.

'He's making that a fake smile again. I want to see his real smile'Shadow thought.

"Alright lets get this over with"Rose smiled and flew to Sonic.

**15 MINTUES LATER.**

Rose finshe the health check and everyone was waiting for what Rose was gonna say.

"I made tests and everthing comfrims that Sonic's gonna live 100 percent"Rose smiled.

Everyone sigh in relife that they don't have to worry about Sonic dieing at any momment.

"ALRIGHT SONIC YOU MADE IT THREW"Knuckles shouted.

"Thanks guys"Sonic smiled.

"Alright now what"Rouge ask.

"Well I belive it's time for a group meeting. Everyone but Sonic and Shadow go to the dining room for the meeting"Rose said and everyone left.

"There gone now"Shadow said.

"I know"Sonic frowned.

"I bet I know what the meeting is gonna be about"SOnic said.

"And what do you think it's gonna be about"Shadow ask.

"What happens now. Just because I had my last health check doesn't mean i'm recovered I still have these wounds on me and my leg. How am I gonna get around with one leg SHads I know I can never run again but I at least want to go outside"Sonic sounded like he was gonna cry and Shadow gave him a hug.

"I don't know whats gonna happen but we will find a way. I promise"SHadow promised.

**MEANWHILE.**

"I don't belive Sonic's gonna suffer through the pain now so lets end it at that and get on with the other topic"Rose said and everyone look at her.

"How is he gonna get around"Rose ask.

"Crap I haven't even thought of that"Tails said.

"You and me both"Espio said.

"I think it's because we were all worried that Sonic was gonna die so all we could think about was he gonna live and we didn't think what was gonna happen after we found out if he lives or not"Rouge said.

"Crap so non of ya'll thought of something"Rose ask.

Everyone but Maria gave off no we didn't looks.

"Great. Don't suppose you have a idea"Rose ask Maria.

"I do"Maria smiled.

"YOU DO"Rose yelled.

"Yeah. I remeber that one of my grandfathers researchers was in a wheelchair maybe he could use that"Maria said.

Everyone look at Maria and Rose smiled.

"GREAT IDEA"Rose smiled.

"Yeah it is but where do we get a wheel chair"Cream ask.

"Um...Steal one from a hospital"Rose joked.

"Just make a wheelchair"Fluttershy suggested.

**LATER.**

Sonic was looking out the window and Shadow sat on the bed waiting for the others.

"Hey guess what"Rose smiled as she came in with no warning.

"Holy crap where did you come from"Shadow joked.

"Funny"Rose said.

Shadow and Rose don't get along very well.

"Bitch"Shadow whispered.

"Fucker"Rose whispered.

"Guys please not now you guys haven't agruded in awhile and trust me we want it that way"Sonic smiled.

"Fine"Both Rose and SHadow said.

"So what brings you here"Sonic ask then notice SIlver was holding a wheelchair.

"We found a way for you to get around"Rose smiled.

"We got this and we thought it was for the best"SIlver smiled.

Sonic look at the wheelchair and smiled.

"Thanks so much guys"Sonic smiled.

Shadow then look at Sonic then outside and had a idea.

"Hey Rose can I talk to you a bit"SHadow ask.

"Depands do you want me to hit you or kick you"Rose ask.

"JUST TALK WITH ME"Shadow yelled.

"Fine"Rose pounted and SHadow and Rose went out of Sonic's room to talk.

"Alright what the fuck do you want"Rose ask.

"Has SOnic recovered enoghe to go outside"SHadow ask.

"Ye-yeah why"Rose ask.

"It's jus that Sonic's been wanting to go outside for awhile now and I thought I could take him outside"Shadow said.

Rose look at him and smiled. "Hey come with me"Rose ask and Shadow follwed.

They went to Rose's lab and Rose got something out of the cabnet which was a Choas emerald.

"Had no idea where to put these guys so here"Rose gave a chaos emerald to SHadow.

"Thanks Rose"Shadow smiled.

"Yeah yeah but this doesn't mean were friends"Rose frowned.

"Of course not just being nice"Shadow said.

"Yep"Rose smiled.

"Bitch"Shadow smiled.

"FUCKER"Rose yelled.

**LATER.**

Rose ask if everyone could leave Sonic's room but SHadow.

"Hey SOnic I have something to show you but you need to close your eyes"Shadow said.

"Okay"Sonic said then closed his eyes.

SOnic felt like he was being carried and put down on the wheelchair.

"Choas control"Shadow said.

All of a sudden Sonic heard birds chirping, he felt the wind.

"OKay you can open your eyes now"Shadow said.

Sonic open his eyes to see a mountain from far away and look up to see the sky and then look down to see a small pond.

"Shadow"Sonic look at Shadow who was behide him.

"I know this isn't where the waterfall is and where the cherry blossom tree is but I found this place yesterday when you told me to leave you alone I found this part of the plains by acctident"Shadow smiled.

Sonic then look at Shadow and smiled.

"Thank you so much"Sonic smiled.

'He's-he's smileing not a fake one I can tell thats Sonic's real smile'Shadow thought.

"Your smileing"Shadow said.

"I know and I don't feel like crying"Sonic's smile just got wider.

Shadow then picked up Sonic bridal style and walk to a very soft part of the grass which was not far from the wheelchair and layed Sonic on the ground.

"Grass. MAN I MISS THE OUTSIDE WORLD"Sonic smiled.

"Glad you do Faker"Shadow smiled and sat down next to Sonic.

**(SONG: MOST PRECIOUS TRESURE ARTIST: LISA)**

**If we see each other's faces we always fight.**

**That's a good memory too.**

**You taught me that.**

**I'm not afraid anymore.**

"How do you feel by the way"Shadow ask.

"Good"Sonic smiled "I missed smileing so much that I forgot that it felt so good to smile"Sonic smiled.

"Thats good"Shadow smiled back.

**No matter what impairment I may have I can grasp happniess.**

**Thats why.**

**Even if i'm alone i'll go even if it's diffcult.**

**I will defunitelty bring the dream I had with you.**

Shadow just staired at Sonic knowing how much Sonic missed the outside world it was sure better then being inside all day.

Sonic then layed down on the groned head frist as if the grass was just a mattress.

"I can tell your having alot of fun by just looking up at the sky"Shadow said.

"Yeah. Wanna watch clouds with me"Sonic ask.

"Sure"Shadow smiled and layed down.

**I'm glad it was with you and nobody else.**

**But when I woke up in the mourning you weren't there.**

"Hey Shads look that cloud looks like a bird"Sonic smiled as he was poniting to the cloud.

"Yeah. And that one looks like cat"Shadow said as he was poniting to the cloud.

"Your right it does"Sonic smiled.

"And that one looks like Eggman getting beat up by Cream"Shadow joked.

Sonic laughed "Good one Shads"Sonic laughed.

"Thanks"SHadow smiled.

"But here's a question what if Eggman got beat up by a 2 year old"Sonic joked.

Shadow try to hold his laugther but couldn't " I WOULD FUCKING WATCH THAT ALL DAY"Shadow laughed.

**I always thought we could play forever.**

**But I know that's just what I belived. **

**I don't regret that I was born anymore.**

**Like the end of a festival it's lonely but we have to move on.**

Shadow just look at Sonic and wanted to 'I love you' But he just couldnt.

"Sonic"Shadow whispered.

"Yeah"Sonic ask.

"I'm sorry that I didn't help you from getting your leg rip off. Trust me I regret it so much that I failed you as a friend to help you"Shadow sob alitte.

"Shadow"Sonic got up by the back and look at Shadow. "It's fine"Sonic smiled.

"What do you mean it's fine"Shadow ask.

"Becasue you still saved my life and you gave me the comfert that I needed I really like you Shadow so please never think like that"Sonic ask.

'DID HE JUST SAY HE REALLY LIKE ME. DOES THAT MEAN HE LOVES ME'Shadow thought then look at Sonic who was back to laying on the ground.

**I'll go anywhere with the things I learned here.**

**I'll show you that I can make a dream of happiness come true.**

**Even if i'm separated from you no matter how far we go away we go.**

**I'll be reborn in a new mourning.**

"So-Sonic"Shadow whispered and slowy got on top of Sonic.

"Sha-Shadow what are you doing"Sonic blushed.

"This is my way of showing you how much I care about you Faker"Shadow blushed.

Then Shadow slowy kissed Sonic on the lips.

**Even if i'm alone i'll go even if I want die.**

**I can hear your voice saying I shouldn't die.**

**Even if it's difficult, even if I cry from lonliness I can feel the warmth from deep inside my heart.**

Sonic was shock of SHadow kissing him.

Shadow broke the kiss and look at Sonic.

"Sh-Shadow"Sonic blushed.

"I'm sorry. But this is my way of showing you that I care"Shadow blushed.

"It's okay besides you didn;t give me the chance to kiss back"Sonic smiled.

Shadow was shock but then kissed Sonic again leting Sonic kiss back.

**Going round and flowing time is ever changeing.**

**I can't remeber what happen anymore but if I try and close my eyes I can hear someone's laugheing voice.**

**Somehow right now thats my most precious tressure.**

**(A/N SONG OVER)**

**LATER.**

It was almost dinner time and Shadow and Sonic were still not back it was already late.

"Where could Sonic and that fucker be"Rose ask.

"Who knows"Rainbow sigh.

"I'll go check"Maria smiled and escape her body to find Shaodw and Sonic.

**LATER.**

Maria couldn't find Sonic and SHadow.

"Where are they"Maria said then saw something glowing and then look down to see a folded up wheelchair.

"This is Sonic's"Maria said then look up to see the Cherry blossom that SHaodw was talking about.

"Wow it really is beatiful"Maria smiled then saw Shadow laying on the tree holding Sonic in his hands and chest.

Maria smiled and said "I'm so proud of you Shadow"Maria smiled then left to return to her body.

"DId ya find them"Rose ask.

"Yeah and something's telling me that they won't be back for a while"Maria smiled and everyone just look at her confused.

**MEANWHILE.**

Shadow grab Sonic's ruined leg and said.

"I'm sorry"Shadow said.

"Shads how many times do I have to tell you it's fine besides I just need more rest and i'll fine okay"Sonic smiled.

"Okay"Shadow smiled back.

"Hey Shads"Sonic ask.

"Yeah"Shadow ask.

"Thanks for being there"Sonic smiled.

"Of coruse Faker"Shadow smiled and kissed Sonic.

**SHADOW'S POV.**

Even though Sonic is like a broken blossom he also called something else to me. A healing blossom.

**NORMAL POV.**

"I love you Shadow"Sonic smiled.

Shadow just smiled and said.

"I love you to my blossom"Shadow blushed.

**THE END.**


End file.
